Abe Takaya: Quite the coiffeur I must say
by Nikorette
Summary: Mihashi's hair is getting long and Abe is fed up with it interferring with Mihashi's performance on the field. So he takes matters into his own hands. Some AbeMiha


_Okay, well I did this last night. It took me about a half and hour or maybe a bit more-_

_It's horrible I know...But I reeeeeeeally wanted to write something for Oofuri and especially since yesterday the new season came out I heard._

_^-^ yayayay?!_

_; - ; It's horrible!_

_I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte. If I did I probably would have written a better fanfic than this - and it wouldn't be a fanfic XD_

* * *

Mihashi's hair was bothering Abe.

_It's too long!,_ he thought to himself annoyed. _He is constantly moving it away from his eyes and it's ruining his performance during practice! _

Abe looked up at Mihashi who was standing on the Pitcher's mound only to see Mihashi move his hair out of his face, once more. Finally, feeling extremely annoyed, Abe stormed over to the Pitcher's mound, grabbed a very confused Mihashi by his arm, and was dragging him towards the locker room. Their team mates called after them but only recieved a glare so horrifying from Abe-kun that one would drop dead if looks could kill. Abe marched into the locker room and sat a very frightened and confused Mihashi on the bench nearest to his locker.

"I-I'm...sorry?" Mihashi asked rather than stated. Abe payed no attention because he was digging through his locker for a pair of siccors he had brought for today. He had planned to cut Mihashi's hair the night before when he was thinking about his Pitcher. He grabbed hold of the siccors and pulled them out of his locker. He then took Mihashi by the hand, who still seemed confused, and led him to the sink. "W-what are...you going t-to do with those siccors...A-Abe-kun..?" Abe scowled. "Well, what do you think?" he asked now looking at Mihashi.

"Uh...uhm..." Mihashi was looking around nervously. Abe sighed and turned the tap on. He then cupped his hands and gathered water in them and poured the water, little by little, onto Mihashi's hair making it damp. Abe noticed Mihashi's hazel eyes staring up at him. "What?" he asked. "Y-you know how to cut hair..?" Abe grabbed a strand of Mihashi's hair and snipped the end of it off. "Yes, I do." Mihashi's expression was priceless. He seemed so amazed that Abe-kun of all people could cut hair. Abe continued to match the ends and snip the ends away.

Abe noticed how soft Mihashi's hair was. "Your hair is really soft," Abe commented. "T-thanks..!" Mihashi blushed. He always seemed to get embarrassed when someone complimented him. But it always seemed like he was more embarrassed whenever Abe complimented him. Finally, Abe finished and stepped back to examine Mihashi's hair. Then he nodded and stepped to the side of Mihashi, letting Mihashi see himself in the mirror. Mihashi's eyes lit up when he saw his new hair cut. "Y-you cut hair better...than my mom..!" Mihashi exclaimed.

"Well, y'know...I just sorta picked it up from cutting my own hair since my mom isn't all that good at cutting hair and my dad isn't either." Abe smiled feeling _overly-confident. _"Lets go show everyone else," Abe suggested. "O-okay!" Mihashi replied cheerfully. The walked side by side on their way back to the field. Abe side glanced at Mihashi and said,"Mihashi, where are your manners? Aren't you going to thank me?" Mihashi jumped abit feeling embarrassed that he forgot to thank Abe-kun. Mihashi stepped infront of Abe-kun and bowed while saying "thank you". Abe smirked "You don't have to be so formal, Mihashi."

"O-okay.." Mihashi looked up at Abe and smiled. "And '_T-thank you...A-Abe-kun!'_ doesn't seem like enough," Abe teased. "W-what else would you want..?" Mihashi asked feeling confused.  
"Hm, well I dunno...maybe a kiss?" Abe smirked and watched delightfully as Mihashi's face turned beat red. "W-why would you want a kiss from m-me?!"Mihashi backed away from Abe a bit and almost tripped.  
"I was kidding, idiot."

"O-oh..." Mihashi was looking around nervously again. "...If I did want a kiss from you, I'd probably steal one out of nowhere." Abe smirked again as Mihashi's eyes grew wide. He couldn't help it, teasing Mihashi was lots of fun. "So, beware." he ruffled Mihashi's hair and continued walking to the field while Mihashi walked slowly behind him still thinking about what Abe-kun had just said and blushing. Tajima was the first to see Mihashi's hair cut "Ah! It's nice!" he commented and then added,"Uwaa! Your face is flushed! Do you have a fever?!"

- E N D -

* * *

8D horrible y'see?

I hope SOMEONE liked it at least a BIT.

Hope this wasn't that big of a waste of time ^-^

I was going to name this Abe Takaya: The Dream Eater XD 'cuz I was going to have Mihashi have a bad dream and Abe was going to help him get over it o.O

But I thought cutting Mihashi's hair would be nicer o 3 o

Review?


End file.
